The present invention relates to food preparation apparatus, especially food preparation apparatus in which food spills are removed from a preparation and/or processing area through a drain.
Frozen drink preparation machines are an example of one type of food preparation apparatus commonly employing one or more drain pans and drains through which food spills are removed from a preparation and/or processing area.